


The Misplaced Crow

by Skyeec2



Series: The World of a Crow [21]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, Cainhurst is a cool place, stalking crow behaviour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 04:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10506099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: Cloud enters the abandoned Castle Cainhurst, searching for his lost friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The AU is nearly done and I'm so proud of it. Look at my mess of an AU.  
> Edited by @corrupted-spirit on Tumblr.

Cloud stared up at the walls of the castle before him, trailing his gaze along the walls in hopes to find a sign that the one of was looking for was there. Yazoo had left Yharnam almost a month ago, and hadn’t been seen since.

The Church wanted him to find the other Crow and bring him back to Yharnam for questioning or end the other if he refused to return with him.

Per what he had managed to gather; Yazoo had been sighted close to Cainhurst Castle and as there it was his only lead, he had decided to start in the frozen wastes surrounding the Castle.

He had spent the past two days investigating the area surrounding the castle but he hadn’t found any sign of the Crow, nor any reason why Yazoo would be here. There was no life here beyond the shrivelled tick-like creatures crawling across the hills.

The creatures had disturbed him when he first saw them; they had starved, misshapen human forms and along with their shrivelled sacks of skin hanging from their abdomens had been enough to turn Cloud’s stomach.

He had been lucky to avoid being detected by the creatures, he didn’t want to think about what could have happened if they had discovered him.

There were a few creatures scattered around the grounds between the gates and the door, but he was confident that he could get passed them unseen.

He took longer than he hoped it would but he managed to slip into the castle before night settled over the area. The last rays of light leaving the sky outside a bloody red as he closed the door behind him.

Now he had the arduous task of trying to find something that would tell him that Yazoo was indeed here. He’d create a plan from there.

 

* * *

 

He spent the night scouring the lower floor for some sign of his friend and fellow Crow.

Unfortunately, he was unable to find anything. That left the rest of the castle to search.

The sun had just begun to rise, pale light brightening the ornate walkway around him. He had found the first sign of another person in the castle.

Opening a door on the second floor revealed a long hallway with two large ornate wooden doors at the end. The doors were closed, concealing what was on the other side of them.

But someone was resting next to the closed doors.

They were a bit taller than Cloud was, they wore an ancient ornate garb very similar to what was once worn by the Old Hunters of Yharnam complete with decorative buckles and belts. Their face was hidden by a deep, black hood pulled up over their head.

He slowed as he approached the door, watching the stranger cautiously. He was prepared to react to whatever they decided to do.

He froze a few feet away from the stranger, focusing on them at they lifted their head to look at him. Their movement disturbed the hood enough for a small sliver of their faded flesh to be revealed.

“What could have brought someone like you to a place like this?” Their voice is a deep, smooth baritone, it was obviously a male’s voice.

Cloud remained silent, staring at the stranger suspiciously. The other man’s head cocked to the side as he waited for an answer.

“Perhaps you’re here for the individual beyond this door?” The stranger questioned after several minutes of silence. “Are you the friend he’s been waiting for?”

Cloud wasn’t going to respond to the stranger, from the looks of him he wasn’t likely to be associated with the Church. So, no matter how kind he was acting Cloud wasn’t going to trust the man.

Cloud was glad that he had his mask on, hiding his features from the man before him. Something about didn’t feel right; he didn’t think it was the scourge and the man definitely wasn’t hunt-crazed but there was something that felt wrong about him.

“You’ve decided on silence?” The man’s voice gained an almost disgusted tone, “what a _cowardly_ approach to take.” The words were nearly spat out at him, trying to gain some reaction.

Cloud remained silent, stance perfectly neutral as he waited for the stranger to decide the outcome of the conversation.

The man scoffed, shifting until he had clearly dismissed Cloud’s presence. “You’re probably not even worth the effort it would take to kill you.”

The flippant words, in that dismissive tone, froze Cloud to the bone. He had a choice to make here; to leave the man or to end him. He believed it would have been justified if he slammed his blade into the man’s throat and twisted until he could no longer breath.

But he didn’t have enough evidence to decide the man’s fate; a feeling, no matter how strong, would not decide a person’s end for him.

Cloud kept his gaze trained on the unnerving form of the stranger, his gaze landed on the man’s blade momentarily before flicking away. The stranger didn’t attack him or even bother to watch him approach the door.

He kept his senses trained on the other until he was secure on the other side of the door. If the man was to be believed, Yazoo was close by.

He walked through the dark room, senses trained on his surroundings as he came up to an ornate railing. A large empty area was open below him, connected to his level by two stone stairways.

There was a figure pacing in the empty room below him, stumbling from one end of the room to the other. Though the room below was dark and the figure was shrouded in shadow, they were familiar.

His suspicions were confirmed when a presence pressed itself to his back and rested their chin upon his shoulder. Silver hair cascaded down his shoulder as the person behind him shifted his gaze to focus on the floor below.

“I’m glad they sent you,” Yazoo breathed into his ear, his arm coming up to curl around Cloud’s shoulder. “I don’t know what I would have done if it had been anyone but you standing here.” His hand reached up to take the mask from Cloud’s face.

Cloud remained silent, focusing on the figure below and allowing Yazoo to hold his mask in his hand. It that truly was who he thought it was then Yazoo was indeed lucky that he had come searching for him and not one of the others.

No matter how much loyalty was shared between Crows, he doubted any of the others would listen to Yazoo while a known hunt-crazed murderer stumbled around in the room below.

Even if the man was Yazoo’s brother.

Yazoo sighed heavily against his ear, pressing into the hollow of his throat. “I know he needs to find peace but I’m not strong enough to give it to him.”

“You didn’t need to disappear,” Cloud said, turning to focus on Yazoo with a deep frown between his eyes. “You could have simply asked me if you needed help.”

Yazoo shrugged, avoiding his gaze. “I feared that you would refuse to do this for me,” he finally admitted after several long moments. “Perhaps I was wrong to doubt you after all this time but I couldn’t find the words to ask you.”

Cloud sighed deeply, lifting his hand to press against Yazoo’s chin forcing the other to meet his gaze. “How long have you known he was here?” He asked.

Yazoo stared at him for a moment before answering, “Perhaps a week before I left.”

“Does Kadaj know why you disappeared?”

Yazoo’s eyes closed and his hands clenched at the question. “No,” he eventually said. “I didn’t know how to tell him.”

Cloud nodded, removing his hand from Yazoo. “Ok then,” he spoke, holding out his hand for his mask. The other handed it to him and watched him settle it on his face.

“Wait here, I’ll make it as easy as I can.”


End file.
